


Holiday's End

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [14]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Backstory, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Rough Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys snuggle in bed before a nightmare shatters the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday's End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick couldn't help but smile when he saw his lover sprawled across their bed, at least half-asleep already. Nick clambered in and pulled him into a hug, grinning as James snuggled up against him. “I wonder what people would think if they knew you liked to snuggle?”  


“I wonder if you want to sleep on the settee when we get home?”

Nick kissed him, before asking. “Ready to face the ARC again, love?”

James stretched and yawned, “It's been good to just relax, not to worry about what people will say.”

“Mum will be glad to know you like her.”

James looked slightly sheepish, “Sorry about that.”

“Don't be. After hearing about your parents, I don't blame you.” Nick paused in thought. “You know, I think mum would like us back here for Christmas.”

“Christmas? ...”

Nick looked at his lover for a moment as he belatedly remembered he had children. “We haven't even talked about Christmas, have we?”

James shook his head. “I usually spend Christmas with Sarah and our kids ... I was thinking of asking you to ...”

“You want me to meet your kids? At Christmas?”

James couldn't help smile at Nick's started expression. “I thought you might meet them before ... if you want to, that is.” He looked down, suddenly afraid that Nick wouldn't want to ... that he didn't want to take that step in their relationship.

Nick looked at his lover in shock. “You really want me to meet your kids?” It was a lot for Nick to think about, did he want to meet James' children? As their father's lover? A smile spread across Nick's face as he leant over to kiss his lover. “I'd love to, James.”

James gave an answering grin, before sobering. “What about your mum?”

“She'll understand. Actually, she'll be extremely pleased you still see your kids.”

“I'm their father, I'll always be there for them.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “What about suggesting we come here for the New Year instead?”

“Hogmanay? That's bigger than Christmas, all my family will be here. Are you sure that would be OK?”

“I think I could cope.”

Nick kissed him, “I'm sure you could, love.”

James tried and failed to stifle a yawn, before giving up and closing his eyes. “Night, love.”

***

_He was running down a red lit corridor. He had been for a very long time. He had to find Nick. He needed to find him now. He could hear Leek's voice counting down. He heard Nick ahead of him and sped up. Crashing through a door, he yelled 'Nick'. But Nick wasn't there. Where was he? He could hear Nick's calls become more desperate. He needed to find Nick in time. He had to. Then Nick began to scream. Terrible screams. Screams that chilled his blood as they were suddenly cut off. He crashed through another door and slid. Landing hard, his hand encountered something wet and warm. He scrambled back as he looked around. The stench of blood filled the air. He was surrounded by torn flesh. His eyes fell upon familiar blonde hair. He reached out and touched it. The head rolled and spun around. Sightless eyes stared accusingly at him..._

***

Nick was woken by a scream. His lover was tossing and turning in the grip of a nightmare, tears were running down his face. Nick grabbed hold of him, trying to calm his lover down. James woke, panting and shaking in the aftermath of his nightmare, cold sweat covering his skin. His eyes opened wide and the look in them scared Nick. He could only gather James in his arms.

“Shh, love. Shh. It was only a nightmare.” Nick rocked his trembling lover for a long while before he started to calm down. “OK, James?”

James just clung to Nick as if his life depended on it, arms wrapped bone-crushing tight around him.

Nick winced slightly but continued to stroke a hand down James' back. “Want to talk about it, love?”

James kissed Nick frantically. “I want you. I need you.”

If James needed this, Nick certainly had no objection to it, especially when he saw the look in James' eyes. It had been some time since his lover had had that look, and Nick relished each of those times. Nick eagerly got on his hands and knees, before wiggling his arse and giving James a sultry look over his shoulder. “Come and get me, love.” He gasped and pushed back as two of James' fingers pressed inside without warning. As they twisted inside him, Nick squeezed around them and gave a low, dirty moan.

James growled low in his throat as he pulled his fingers free and entered Nick in one hard push. Without giving Nick time to adjust, he set up a hard and pounding rhythm. He needed to feel that his lover was alive and warm, not dead and cold. Nick gasped as his prostate was brushed with each thrust, and squeezed hard around his lover.

James latched his teeth onto Nick and kept growling as he pounded harder and faster into Nick. The bed was rocking, and soon it began to squeak and tap on the wall in time with James' thrusts.

As his lover tried to drive him through the mattress, Nick shoved back hard to meet each of his thrusts. It felt so, so bloody good. In Nick's opinion, James didn't let go anywhere near often enough and fuck him like this. Nick soon felt his orgasm pooling in his belly, and as James skewered him with a particularly deep thrust, Nick came with a muffled shout. He just had the presence of mind to squeeze around his lover.

James thrust hard a few more times, and then bit harder as he came, pulsing inside Nick. Panting, James managed to turn them onto their side before he collapsed. Licking and nuzzling to soothe the bite mark, James carefully pulled out of his lover.

Nick groaned as he turned to face his lover. “Bloody hell, James, I won't be able to sit down tomorrow at breakfast.” At James' somewhat worried look, Nick continued, “It was great, love. You know I love it when you pound me like that.” He caressed James' face. “Love? Do you want to talk about the nightmare?”

James took a deep breath. “I couldn't find you. No matter how much I looked. I could hear you call for me. Screaming for me. The predators ... I found ...” His voice trailed off as he began to shake again.

Nick pulled his lover into his arms, “It didn't happen, James. I'm safe. I'm here with you.” He rubbed James' back, just so his lover could feel his presence.

James buried his head against Nick, breathing in his scent. Calming as the familiar smell of his lover filled his nostrils. As he felt Nick continue to stroke his back, James was slowly lulled into sleep. He yawned and settled against Nick, his eyes closing. “Thanks, love.”

Nick gently placed a hand over James' heart, feeling its beats slow down as James calmed and slipped towards sleep. As he leant forward to press a kiss against his lover's hair, his hand shifted on James' chest. He frowned and ran a finger over his lover' chest and felt smooth skin. “It's gone!”

“Hmm?”

Nick smiled, he just couldn't help it, as he just looked at his lover, all sleepy and snuggled close to him. “Your scar. The one from Leek's predators. It's gone.”

James yawned, “I heal fast.”

Nick caressed his skin, “So, you don't scar?” He paused as his fingertips found something. Nudging James to turn over, Nick ran his hands over the newly exposed skin. “You've got a scar here.”

“Hmm. I got that before I was a werewolf.”

As James drifted off to sleep, Nick just looked at the scar. The words 'before I was a werewolf' running through his mind. Nick had never asked how James had become a werewolf. Thinking about it, he hadn't asked very many questions at all about the wolf. Mostly because James seemed to withdraw whenever the conversation arose. He had obviously spent too many years hiding the wolf to suddenly open up and discuss it, even with his lover.

It gave Nick something to think about as he pulled James closer to him. Nick smiled as James mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled against him. Deciding that it was a puzzle that could wait for another day, Nick wrapped an arm around his lover and went to sleep.

Soon only soft snores and snuffles filled the room, as the two lovers lay entwined.


End file.
